


Making out that totally happened

by Nocticola



Series: Trimmons ficlets [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Episode: s02e05 A Hen in the Wolf House, but this and my future fics act like the show actually went there with them, ok that's a bit much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Jemma and Trip talk after she's been rescued from Hydra. Developments happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [becketted (zauberer_sirin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> No one else ever wrote this happening to my dismay, so I finally had to do it myself. 
> 
> Unbeta'd.

Seeing Fitz again was difficult. They didn’t end up talking much but the interaction left her drained. But she still had some adrenaline left from escaping Hydra so she’s having trouble going to sleep right then. So she just lays awake on her bed, thinking and trying to adjust to her new room.

“Mind if I join you?” Her door is still partly open, and she can see a smiling Trip at her doorway.

“No, not at all,” Jemma says and returns his smile. Trip closes the door behind him. She missed him. She sits up on her bed to make room for him. Trip sits down next to her, putting his hand close but not touching hers. 

“How are you doing? With everything.” Jemma sighs. She’s not sure how much to tell and what Trip is willing to hear. But he seems genuine interested and wanting to help. 

“I’m not sure how to answer that. Seeing Fitz again was hard. I don’t know how to act with him anymore. Being at Hydra was complicated and… lonely.” She looks down at their close together hands. She’s tempted to take his, to take comfort in him. He’s always had a way of making her feel at ease. She also remembers his smiles, that always had a little bit of extra when it was directed at her. 

“Fitz has actually been getting better lately. He’s still not the same, understandably, but better.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

For a moment they are both silent. Then Trip takes her hand and touches her chin to move her head to look him properly in the eyes before dropping his other hand.

“You know, I was angry when you left. Coulson didn’t tell us anything, you just, left, it seemed.” He doesn’t look or sound angry now. It’s like it’s something he needs to express rather than something he still feels, and Jemma lets him. 

“I wasn’t quite sure what to think about it.”

“It felt like the right thing to do at the time,” she feels the need to explain her choice to someone. 

“I know it did, and it was. What you did is important. You helped a lot. And when Coulson finally told us, it sounded crazy, in a good way.” Trip is looking at her with that smile with something extra and she’s not sure she’s reading him right until he finishes “I was really proud of you, when I heard.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” He is quiet a moment, never breaking eye contact with her. “I still missed you though.” It sounds something like a confession. They never really had time to talk about these, feelings, they shared. It’s hard to know whether this is really the appropriate time to start anything like this. Things are so complicated. But for the moment, Jemma decides she doesn’t care. She wants to explore what they have now, who knows, later might be too late. 

“I missed you, too.” Her words are a confession too. Trip smiles that special smile of his and Jemma just, let’s go. She touches Trip’s cheek, brings his face a little closer to hers. Trip looks down at her lips and that’s all the encouragement Jemma needs to bring their lips together. 

Trip responds without delay, like he was just waiting for her to get to a place to act. It’s really good, and soon Jemma is laying on her back with Trip on top of her. She’s not sure how long they just make out, seemingly without need to move further, so to speak. After a while, Trip breaks their lips apart with a satisfied sigh. They end up just grinning at each other for a while. Jemma strokes his cheek and he leans into it, kissing her palm. Jemma sighs happily. 

“I really wanna explore this, us, what we could be. But it’s late and I’m finally running out of adrenaline. We should continue this tomorrow.”

“I agree.” But Trip bends down for one last kiss, stroking her cheek while he does so. Jemma’s not actually displeased by that. “We’ll take our time, see where this goes. We can do this at our own space.” He tells her, still laying so deliciously on top of her. This time she kisses him, one final time. 

“I kinda wish you could stay, but we need to talk properly about this before any sleepovers.”

“I get that.” Trip’s smiling, and he looks so beautiful. He lays one final kiss on her forehead before getting up. Before he can get too far, Jemma grabs his hand.

“We’ll make time tomorrow. Once I’ve settled back in. Agreed?” Trip squeezes her hand.

“Agreed.”

After she’s alone, Jemma’s head is still full of thoughts, but she can finally go to sleep. She’s home now, her and Trip are going to see where this goes, and everything else, she can figure out. Her sleep ends up being more restful than she expected. She is so looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
